The Misadventures of team RUNE
by Zedtheawesome
Summary: Meet team RUNE. They think that they are the best team around. Nobody else agrees. Rated T for mature language Reviews greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I obviously don't own the rights to the series that I am writing a fanfiction of. Duh**

I sat, impatiently, through the airship ride to Beacon. I had no idea why we needed to take an airship to the school when there was an obvious road and I was pretty sure most cars would be faster than this stupid floating image of the word slow. How did it even stay up? At least there was a T.V to watch to stave off the boredom, because like an idiot, I forgot any weapons magazines, or even my Schnee brand Fun Games handheld game system. Fortunately, the cartoon adaption of the popular comic X-Ray and Vav was on. I was really getting into the episode when it was interrupted by some urgent news report. Lame. I got up, to walk around and stop my legs from cramping up. I also did it to avoid eavesdropping on the same boring conversation about some girl's ex-boyfriend anymore. I learned plenty about Drerius Mobide* though, such as how he puts on a show of bravado, but he was really self conscious about almost everything about him. It was entertaining enough for a while, but I grew bored quickly. So, I looked around, and saw an approachable looking guy (that is the nice way of saying not very attractive or popular) and walked up to him. "Hey. Name's Gwyn Ulfr. you?"

"Uh, Lloyd Gray." He said, confused at why I approached him "What's up?"

"I think I may literally die of boredom if I don't do something. So I decided 'I will talk to that guy over there.' Cool story, i know"

Lloyd turned out to be a pretty cool guy, once he got over the fact of how weird I seemed to be. We quickly advanced to becoming friends. He even started to talk about way cooler things than the regular small talk.

"All I'm saying is that the ultimate sandwich would be, like, five feet tall, and three feet wide!" He defended his point, on what the best sandwich would be.

"Lloyd, I ain't disagreeing with you, I'm just saying that it doesn't need a whole bucket of ranch on the side!" We debated about the sandwich for a couple minutes, until the slowest airship in the world arrived at the school. We walked out, complaining together about how dumb the stupid slow airship was. I've always found that the best friends often bond over mutual hatred, not common interests.

To be honest, the amount of stuff already going on in the courtyard of the massive school was impressive. Near one of the other airships, there was a guy angrily talking to a girl who basically wore the same outfit as him. More toward the school, the was a girl who looked way too young to be at Beacon was fangirling over other student's weapons.

Lloyd and I started talking about weapons as we walked towards the front building of the school, and were almost there, when we heard a massive blast behind us. "Holy crap" we both laughed as we saw what looked to be a huge explosion of dust in the centre. Lloyd and i turned back to the school and entered.

*read EsDeath's DEMN story


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry about the length (or lack thereof) of the last chapter. From now on, unless the poll goes against this, I will try for 1000-1500 words per chapter. Also, still don't own the rights to RWBY, as much as I would like to.**

Lloyd and I entered what seemed to be some sort of foyer. Man, that thing was massive. And also jam packed with other first years, all talking to each other loud enough to be heard over the thousands of other people. A perfect place to eavesdrop... If I was going to. "Hey, Lloyd, do you have any group to hang out with, or something?"

"Gwyn, no offence, but why would I hang out with you if I had a pre-existing group?"

"Good point." We continued to chat idly, and that was when I saw her. Blonde hair, down to the small of her back, with strawberry blonde tips. She was wearing a brown vest that stopped in the middle of her waist, with what appeared to be a sunset coloured shirt underneath. Looking down, she was wearing baggy brown pants that were tightened mid-calf by what appeared to be shoelaces, and she also wore orange sneakers. Her back was to us, and without even seeing her face, I was already enamoured.

 _ **POV Switch**_

"Amber! Hey, Amber! Hello~?" I turned as I heard my name. It was my friend Ashley Sable "Did you not sleep or something?" She teased as she poked my nose. Standing at five foot two, she was significantly shorter than me, as I was five foot ten. Some of the other girls bugged me about being taller, but once I was in combat training school, my height proved advantageous, as I could build more muscle mass than the other, smaller girls.

"No, I slept just fine, just thinking about how weird Professor Ozpin's speech was. I don't think it was even motivational at all."

"I don't think it was supposed to be. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you some creep over there is checking you out" She stated, pointing past me. I turned quickly, to see a guy, slightly taller than me, look flustered, and turn quickly to his friend. It was always funny to do this to guys. His hair was buzzed short on the sides and back, and was just long enough on the top have a muss at the front. He was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt than ended three quarters down his arms with a chain mail shirt underneath, as well as a dark grey breastplate. He also had trousers and what appeared to be pair of white sneakers. Style was really not this guys strong suit, but i guess he was kinda cute, in a "puppy you found on the street covered in mud and dirt" way.

"Ashley, do you know who he is?" I asked, curious.

"Well, some creep. I dunno anything beyond that." Ashley and I spoke idly, with her often going on and on for several minutes at a time. It was okay, because I wasn't feeling to talkative for some reason.

We wandered and talked for several hours, until it started getting dark. Ashley yawned, and suggested we go to the ballroom, which was where we were sleeping until we were assigned dorm rooms. I changed into my pyjamas, and went towards where Ashley put our bed rolls. It was a strategic choice of placement for her, because it gave us a great view of all of the shirtless guys. We both looked at them, quietly scoring them. Then, Ashley nudged me, and subtly pointed towards a guy, who I recognized as the guy who was checking me out earlier. "So, I take back what I said about him being a creep. Mee-ow! With that body, he could totally check me out"

"Ashley! Just because he's attractive-"

"Very very attractive!"

"Yeah, just because of that, doesn't mean he's not a creep!" I rebutted, but she was already getting up, and walking towards him. I scrambled up, and followed her.

 _ **POV Switch**_

"Dude," Lloyd nudged me, "Hot babes, six o'clock"

I turned, and there _she_ was. The beauty from earlier. Somehow, even more beautiful than I even imagined. My mouth dried up, and I could feel myself begin to sweat. Her friend came up to me, and leaned on the wall behind me, "Hi. My friend and I here just wanted to ask you about... uhm.. "

"The rumours of teams!" The beauty interjected

"Yeah, teams" Her slightly less beautiful friend agreed "And we thought that you-"

"The both of us?" Lloyd asked, nervously. So, it turned out he was just as bad I thought he would be at talking to girls. Usually, I could be a silver tongued devil with anyone, but something about _her_ made my mouth dry up and my brain go dumb. I hoped she was not in any of my important classes.

The girl leaning toward me, turned and saw Lloyd. "Ehh. I guess. Anyway, hot stuff" She turned back to me "What's your name?" She asked, almost seductively

"Uh, Gwyn" I choked out, embarrassingly.

"Gwyn? Sounds like a girl's name!" she laughed. With that, she blew any chances she had with me. I may not have many weak points, but that one pissed me off.

"Well, then I guess you wouldn't want a dude with a girly name on your team. Goodbye" I ducked under her arm, spitting that last word with finality, and walked over to Lloyd. "Lets go put our beds down somewhere" I looked back at the girl, who looked bamboozled, "else."

"But dude, her friend, wasn't that..?" Lloyd asked, referring to the one who said very little during that conversation.

"Yeah. I guess whatever, if she keeps friends like that, she can't be very good herself." we didn't say anything else, and went to sleep.

 **Several hours later**

"-No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Was the last thing I heard from professor Ozpin, before I was launched, quite violently, into the forest. I knew a grappling hook was a great idea! I flew through he air, unwrapping the rope from around my waist, tumbling. I almost missed my chance to hook, and only managed to do so through pure luck, as i had dropped the grapnel itself, which hooked onto a branch. I managed to land on the ground with minimal injury, only getting a few bruises. Okay, the first thing I had to do was find Lloyd, and hope to god that Ashley was not going to be anywhere near me. That's when I heard someone screaming something at me, and I turned around just in time to see a girl slamming into me.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongAuthor's note: I still don't own the rights to RWBY. Just sayin'/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I was launched way before I was ready. I flew into the air, and started tumbling, awkwardly. At least I knew how to slow myself down. Going as spread eagle as I could, I tried to think of a "landing strategy" but I didn't in time. I saw a flash of green, as I passed the treetops. This seemed to be my end. How pathetic, Sapphire Nystrum, huntress-in-training, killed by falling, before the initiation exam. Screaming, I closed my eyes. Then, I hit something a bit softer than the ground, something that went "oof!" After the both of us lying there, groaning in pain for a couple minutes, before we got up./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongemPOV Switch/em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I pushed the girl off of me, and stood up, slowly, groaning. Then, leaning down, i held my hand out to help the girl up. She stood at five foot six, With black hair that had blue streaks. She wore a Chain mail vest with a blue shirt underneath, as well as blue jeans and black combat boots. "Well, since you crashed into me, I guess that means we're partners, doesn't it? Name's Gwyn Ulfr, you?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You're not mad that I crashed into you? Yay! My name's Sapphire, Sapphire Nystrum! Good to meet you, Gwyn!" She bubbled out, excitedly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emPOV Switch/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I brushed myself off, and looked over my new partner. He wore a grey leather duster with Grimm fur on the collar, with a dark grey breastplate underneath, with chain mail underneath that. His hair was black. At his hip, he had a sword that appeared to have a gun built into the hilt. Quite a classic design. Also, quite different from my twin mini scythes, that were also sub machine guns. Oh man, even though it hurt when I crashed into him, I sure was glad that I did, because otherwise I probably would've ended up with some weirdo. "So... Gwyn. Any idea which way is north?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"We walked, and talked while we did. We heard sounds of conflict, but we avoided that. Him and I shared the same philosophy of why get involved if you didn't need to. But, all good things must come to an end, and so did the peace we found. While trying to find berries (What? I was hungry) we heard a shuffling in the bushes. Gwyn, like an idiot, leaned into the bushed for a better view, and was knocked onto his back as the large boarbatusk charged out of the underbrush. I dove into a combat roll to the right of the Grimm. In a fluid motion, as I stood into a combat pose, I pulled my weapons out. The monster squealed, and looked to Gwyn, who was in the process of standing, and rubbed it's foot on the ground, in a preparation to charge. I yelled to get it's attention, and then fired wildly at it with both of my guns, but it's hide was so thick that they either just bounced off, or just got stuck. Oh no. It turned to me, and charged. It may have not seemed too bad from a distance, but I realized that the thing was pure muscle, and every muscle in it's dense body was trying to kill me. "Sapphire! Try to flip it over!" I heard Gwyn yell/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What? Why" I yelled back, in a panic as I ran from the rampaging beast./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I saw it's belly as it jumped over me. It has no plating there!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Okay, that was how to kill it, but how was I going to flip it over? I performed a quick sidestep as it charged past me, in a rage. It tried to turn, but slid for a little bit before it could regain control of it's movement. Aha! That was it! If i could somehow use that to my advantage, I could kill it! I started shooting it a little bit, just to anger it, and get it's attention, causing it to shriek and run again. Again, I performed a quick sidestep, only to realize that I'd run it right into Gwyn. Crap! But, he was ready, cause when it saw me move, it turned slightly and dug it's hooves into the ground. Not even noticing Gwyn. Gwyn pulled his foot back, and kicked the Grimm as it got close to him, knocking it off it's feet. Then, with no ceremony, He stabbed the beast. I'm glad that he was partner! He really kept his cool! "Uhh, you want bacon?" He joked, poking the corpse as it dissolved./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Dang it, I was going to hold you to that! In fact, I still am! You are going to make both of us bacon! I love bacon, it's so tasty!" I excitedly exclaimed. I accidentally got off topic a bit, but whatever. We cleaned up, and continued north, looking for the relic./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""There is no way someone could eat that whole thing and survive!" I shouted, in response to Gwyn telling me about the 'ultimate' sandwich that his friend Lloyd was talking about./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""That thing would be as dense as an anvil, I know. Lloyd is quite a character. Hey" he added, pointing to a structure ahead of us "Is that where the relics are going to be?" He asked/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""We made it! Let's go grab one!" I ran toward the structure, with Gwyn walking behind. Lazybutt. As I got there, i realized the relics were all large chess pieces. Both colours of bishops were gone, as well as the white rook, and the white knights. Gwyn walked up, laughed and ran up to the podium where one of the emwhite pawns/em "/strongUh, Gwyn? Why a white pawn?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well, if you knew anything about chess, you'd know that the white pawn is the first piece to ever move, and can be super important to the whole game. Or, it can be used as a sacrifice to bait someone into a trap!" He said that last bit with a sheepish grin on his face. I guess he was kinda a nerd, but that's okay. He gave me the relic, and we went to the cliff where we were told to meet./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongemPOV Switch/em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Amber Runa, Gwyn Ulfr, Sapphire Nystrum, Orchid Eirikur. The four of you retrieved the White Pawn pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team RUNE, led by Amber Runa" Ozpin stated, ceremoniously. But, I was baffled. Me, Gwyn Ulfr, born leader, was emnot /emthe leader of my team? But holy crap, I was on a team with emher/em, or as I knew now, Amber Runa. I may have dismissed her the other day, but hoooly crap, I was still smitten by her. In the audience, I noticed Ashley shooting me daggers with her eyes, and Lloyd giving me a thumbs up. At least he was happy for me, even though we weren't on the same team./p 


End file.
